rewind_rumble_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Reality Warper Free for all (Fanon)
Summary Marvel said Infinity War and Endgame is the best ambitious crossovers ever but we are making something better and it’s even better than the official reality warping free for all A Free for all with 30 Reality Warpers. We have Infinity Gauntlet Thanos Anti Life Equation Darkseid Asriel Dreemurr Giygas Pennywise Bill Cipher Lord English Godzilla Creative Mode Steve Slenderman Archie Sonic Galactus Dr Fate Dr Strange SCP-682 Zalgo Yukari Yakumo Zeno Sama Bernkastel Dimentio Jevil Enerjak Living Tribunal Infinity Gauntlet Deadpool Discord Demigra Dreamy Bowser Magolor Chara Archie Silver Today we Rewind Rumble! Reality Warper Roster Thanos Thanos is one of the most popular villains in the marvel franchise, with the infinity Gauntlet he has control over time, space, souls, reality, and minds Darkseid Darkseid is one of the most evil characters in the DC multiverse his omega beams are so powerful and fast that it can keep up with the flash and can damage Spectre with a direct hit Asriel Asriel Dreemurr is one of the most powerful characters in the Undertale franchise he can destroy many timelines, and the only way to beat him is that a human being with enough determination can calm him down Giygas Giygas, also known as Giegue (ギーグ Gīgu, also romanized as Gyiyg), is the main antagonist in EarthBound Beginnings and EarthBound. Known as both the "Embodiment of Evil" and the "Universal Cosmic Destroyer", Giygas is an evil alien who, upon failing his original mission to reclaim the knowledge of PSI from humans, intends to sentence all of reality to the horror of infinite darkness. With an army of Starmen, Octobots and other deadly war machines, Giygas also uses his immense power to influence certain Earthlings to assist him, such as Pokey Minch and Geldegarde Monotoli. His influence also causes animals and people to become violent and distressed. He belongs to a race of aliens who originally had the power of PSI and, for unknown reasons, abducted humans in the 1900s and 198X. Pennywise IT is an extra-dimensional being born from the Macroverse. It arrived on Earth during prehistory as a massive, cataclysmic meteor impact, settling in the area that would become Derry, Maine. There, It arises every 27 years to prey on anything nearby, causing a cycle of extreme violence every three decades, whenever It awoke. Bill Cipher The reality warping dorito returns to Rewind Rumble again! To show you all his powers, go to here if you want to see Bill's power. He's got 11-D power packed in this round as we're using Bill from Journal 3 this time. Lord English Lord English is an indestructible, all-powerful demon summoned at the end of the universe, although his time travel abilities allow him to appear prior to his actual summoning. Though the demon's true form is an amalgam of various powerful identities, he was originally the cherub Caliborn, who obtained unlimited power and unconditional immortality by clearing a dead session of the game. As a result, he apparently cannot be destroyed by ordinary means, but only through the exploitation of a number of time-based glitches and loopholes. He is the leader of the Felt on Alternia, and his current appearance resembles that of an adult cherub, sans wings. Vriska Serket describes English as the 8ig 8ad, saying English was the guy who stacked the whole deck against us from the start, rigging shit to go haywire, wiping out our race, 8lowing up universes, exterimin8ting ghosts, slaughtering dark gods, and shattering reality itself. English was the "demon" summoned by the unhackable.~ath file. Godzilla Awakened by an atomic bomb, Godzilla is a force of nature not to be reckoned with or to be messed with. Over a million years old and with a whopping 365 metric tons, Godzilla was once your average giant monster. But he was with a gift. As said by WoG, he has a true form that exists across everything, so every time he dies, he returns over and over. He’s also killed Yog-Sothoth, a very impressive feat as Yog is Azathoth’s mind itself. Overall, Godzilla is a giant monster that can bend reality and has a true form. He can kill Yog-Sothoth himself and is very good in tactical power. Steve Steve in creative mode can do anything he wants in the Minecraft world, he can get any item, immune to physical attacks, and the only way for him to die is that if he gets outside of the Minecraft world Slenderman Slenderman makes a return into this place as he has a lot more power. He may look like your everyday boogeyman, but under that meat puppet lies his true form, which exists across the entire multiverse. To learn more, check out Slenderman vs Herobrine to see what his avatar can do. Archie Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog is a young hedgehog who is gifted with incredible speed and the power to harness Chaos Energy, using it to foil the plans of Dr. Eggman for as long as he can remember. He is widely considered to be the Knothole Freedom Fighters' greatest hero, putting his life on the line to protect the ones he cares about. He's also known for his overconfident streak, love of chili dogs, and a tendency to drop quippage. Galactus Galactus was originally an explorer named Galan from a planet called "Taa" in a universe which existed before the big bang. When the impending cataclysm gradually killed all life in his universe, including almost all of his own people, he and other survivors sought to escape the decay of their world. They left Taa via a space vessel, but it was eventually engulfed in the cataclysm that ended the old universe and spawned a new one. Galan, however, did not die, but was transformed by the Sentience of the Universe, and gestated for billions of years, emerging (partially due to the inactivity of a Watcher) into the new universe as Galactus. Dr. Fate Kent Nelson is the son of an archaeologist who explored the Valley of Ur in Mesopotamia. In 1920, he and his father stumbled across an underground pyramid, which they found contained Nabu, an ancient immortal from the planet Cilia who had laid dormant for thousands of years. However, their discovery released a poisonous gas that killed Nelson's father, an event engineered by Nabu to take Kent as his host. Gaining powers over the nature of matter and energy through sorcery, Kent was made into an agent of the Lords of Order and a champion of good, becoming the legendary Doctor Fate. Dr. Strange The narcissistic surgeon Stephen Strange lost the use of his hands in an accident. Humbled and alone, he was taken under the tutelage of the Tibetan immortal, the Ancient One. Now, as the Marvel Universe's sorcerer supreme, he fights all the demons and eldritch horrors that no other hero can withstand. SCP 682 SCP-682 is a large, vaguely reptile-like creature of unknown origin. It appears to be extremely intelligent, and was observed to engage in complex communication with SCP-079 during their limited time of exposure. SCP-682 appears to have a hatred of all life, which has been expressed in several interviews during containment. SCP-682 has always been observed to have extremely high strength, speed, and reflexes, though exact levels vary with its form. SCP-682's physical body grows and changes very quickly, growing or decreasing in size as it consumes or sheds material. SCP-682 gains energy from anything it ingests, organic or inorganic. Digestion seems to be aided by a set of filtering gills inside of SCP-682's nostrils, which are able to remove usable matter from any liquid solution, enabling it to constantly regenerate from the acid it is contained in. SCP-682's regenerative capabilities and resilience are staggering, and SCP-682 has been seen moving and speaking with its body 93% destroyed or rotted. Zalgo Zalgo is a being that could best be described as a "horror," a creature of utmost terror. He is known as "He Who Waits Behind the Wall" and the "Nezperdian Hivemind" in some circles. He is an eyeless abomination with seven mouths. His right hand holds a dead star and his left hand holds the Candle Whose Light is Shadow and is stained with the blood of Am Dhaegar. Six of his mouths speak in different tongues. When the time is right, the seventh shall sing the song that ends the Earth. "To invoke the hive-mind representing chaos. Invoking the feeling of chaos. Without order. The Nezperdian hive-mind of chaos. Zalgo. He Who Waits Behind the Wall. ZALGO!" Yukari Yukari Yakumo is a legendary youkai with the power to manipulate boundaries, and one of the youkai sages who created Gensokyo. Often called the "gap youkai", she is a remarkably youkai-like youkai who spends most of her time sleeping and relaxing. However, she is exceptionally intelligent and is aware of most things happening within Gensokyo. Yukari's origin is unknown, and her name is known to be something that she chose for herself. She is an old friend of Yuyuko Saigyouji, having known her when she was alive, and lead the youkai invasion of the moon over a thousand years ago. Omni King The Omni King named Zeno is one of the most powerful characters in Dragon Ball Super. He erased Trunk's Timeline which is enough to get rid of Zamasu. Zeno has never lost a battle before and the god s of destruction are scared of him Bernkastel Bernkastel is an extremely powerful witch who has lived a thousand years. It is said that she lives in a world where concepts like fate and possibility can be visualized. She can give birth to all kinds of miracles with her immense power but, in compensation for that, her heart ends up breaking a bit each time she uses them. Dimentio Dimentio is a villain in Super Paper Mario. His name is a pun on dementia and dimension. Like Mario and Mimi, he can flip between dimensions, but he can also manipulate them (an ability he shares with Merloo) and controls Dimension D, which he designed. Skilled in duplication, teleportation, and invisibility, Dimentio is one of the four main minions of Count Bleck, along with O'Chunks, Mimi, and Nastasia. However, over the course of the game, Dimentio rapidly reveals himself to be the true main antagonist, using his 'master' merely as a way to further his plans to obtain the Chaos Heart and use its power for his own agenda. Jevil Jevil is one of the most powerful characters in Deltarune but this is only in Chapter 1, Jevil can spin the world around, shoot many projectiles, and can teleport around making it hard for the enemy to hit him Enerjak Enerjak is a major antagonist that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs. He was a malevolent Chaos demigod whose essence was scattered across the Chaos Force, and over the ages, his spirit would take over several of echidnas bearing great potential, becoming avatars of him and showing a villainous alter ego within them. Living Tribunal The Living Tribunal is a humanoid cosmic entity who has existed as long as the Multiverse itself. Its function is to safeguard the Multiverse (the total sum of all alternate universes) from an imbalance of mystical forces. It may act to prevent one universe from amassing more power than any of the others, or from upsetting the cosmic balance in some way. The Tribunal may also act to prevent an overwhelming imbalance of good or evil within a universe. The Tribunal manifests itself as a being with three faces, which represent the three sides of the Tribunal's personality. Its front face, through which it usually speaks, represents Equity, the fully hooded face on its right side represents Necessity, and the partially hooded face on its left represents Vengeance. All three voices must agree in a case before the Tribunal can intervene. The Living Tribunal is the Abstract Embodiment of Multiversal Law & Order, and the collective manifestation of all existence, alongside all lesser Abstract Entities. For instance, Eternity and Infinity are part of his Face of Necessity, while Death is within the Face of Vengeance, and Galactus is of the Face of Equity, while the Fourth Face he does not have is The Stranger. This principle continues on all levels of reality, such as that lesser Abstracts, with Master Order being Necessity, Lord Chaos being Vengeance, and the In-Betweener the Equity that separates both, etcetera. During the storyline Time Runs Out, more specifically within the pages of New Avengers issue #30, the entity was slain by The Beyonders alongside the majority of the Marvel Cosmic Pantheon. Later, during Thanos: The Infinity Finale, an alternative version of Adam Warlock replaced the entity, due to orders from The One Above All. Deadpool Deadpool (Wade Winston Wilson) is a fictional character, a mercenary and anti-hero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer and artist Rob Liefeld and scripted by Fabian Nicieza, Deadpool first appeared in New Mutants #98 (Feb. 1991). A disfigured and mentally unstable mercenary, Deadpool originally appeared as a villain in an issue of New Mutants, and later in issues of X-Force. The character has since starred in several ongoing series, and shares titles with other characters such as Cable. Also known as the "Merc with a Mouth," Deadpool is famous for his talkative nature and his tendency to break the fourth wall, which is used by writers to humorous effect. Discord Discord is a recurring character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He is a Draconequus and spirit of Disharmony who was imprisoned in stone more than a thousand years ago due to the chaos he caused in Equestria. Introduced as the primary antagonist of the Season 2 premiere, Discord later learns the value of friendship and becomes helpful ally, albeit one often still learning the importance of trust in one's friends. Demigra Demigra (ドミグラ, Domigura), alternatively spelled Démigra, and usually referred to as Demon God Demigra (魔神ドミグラ), is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, primarily in the Demon God Demigra Saga, and a Demon God. He is hellbent on distorting history to free himself from his imprisonment and reign over time itself as a God. Bowser Bowser, sometimes known as King Koopa (Japanese: 大魔王クッパ, Daimaō Kuppa or "Great Demon King Koopa"), is the main antagonist of the Mario series and the King of the Koopas. He has repeatedly kidnapped or attempted to kidnap Princess Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He has also attempted to conquer other lands, such as the Mushroom World, Dinosaur Land, Sprixie Kingdom, and even the entire universe. Despite his villainous nature, he has occasionally helped the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom against common threats and participates with them in their numerous sporting events in spin-off games. Since his debut, Bowser has been in nearly every Mario game, including the main series, spin-offs, and crossovers. Due to his role as the primary villain of the Mario series, he is mostly the final or penultimate boss in his appearances, if not as the main antagonist (an example being Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga). In the Mario RPGs, Bowser is generally cast as an antihero or a minor villain, with the exception of Paper Mario, Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. Magolor Magolor is an alien of unknown species who acts as a supporting character/final boss in Kirby's Return to Dreamland. He is introduced in the opening cutscene, making a crash landing on planet Popstar along with his ship, Lor Starcutter. Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee offer to help fix the distraught alien's ship in order to help him get back home. Ecstatic, Magolor promises the group a trip to Halcandra, his home planet, once his ship is fixed. However, once reaching the planet, Magolor's true intentions are revealed, as he dons an immensely powerful artifact known as the Master Crown, granting him godlike power. The treacherous alien vows to take control of the entire universe, starting with planet Popstar. After the events of Return to Dreamland, Magolor returned and asked for repentance from Kirby, in which Magolor made Kirby an amusement park with no ulterior motives whatsoever. Chara Chara is one of the most dangerous spirits in the underground, She is strong enough to damage godlike beings, can dodge speed of sound gaster blasters, and smart enough to trick Papyrus Silver Silver the Hedgehog is a protagonist and a hedgehog gifted with psychic abilities from a post-apocalyptic alternate future. Silver was driven by a mission to learn the identity of a supposed traitor that ruined the future amongst the Knothole Freedom Fighters, and travelled to the past to find this person and save both that period and his own. Silver journeyed into the past of Mobius Prime as well as other worlds including Light Mobius and Dark Mobius and after numerous failures to fix the future, he was stranded in 3237 where he joined the Director Harvey Who's Secret Freedom Fighters under the call sign "Agent Ace" in exchange for help in his research. Pre-Fight Alright, it's time to finish this gigantic feud between gods. This fight will take place in the center of reality itself and no prep time is needed here. IT'S TIME TO REWIND RUMBLE! Fight Multiple portals erupted in the sky as it showed the center of reality. Hell let loose as many characters were launched and sent to new platforms in the air as a synthetic, almost robotic female voice said something. "This'll be fun to play with." She said as she arranged the combatants into a set order on each platform. "Okay. I wanna see bloodshed, people, so let's see what you people have. The champion gets a wish from me." She said, before she disappeared. READY!? RUMBLE! Everything faded into black as it showed a list of characters and who would fight who in the platform fight central. The listed fights were in the order and randomly selected. Music here Chara walks around in killing everyone she encounters, somehow a god of apocalypse named Darkseid appears. Darkseid gets out of his throne getting ready to die as Chara smiles. 3,2,1, GO!!!!!! Chara grabs her knife and gets the first hit on Darkseid as he gets hurt just a little bit. Darkseid throws Chara to the ground and shoots a omega beam but it misses as Chara grabs a gun and shoots Darkseid to the head. Darkseid gets angry and uses his telekenisis powers toss Chara around hitting her to many planets and stars as they explode. Darkseid finally shoots a omega beam which destroyed 10 solar systems at once. Chara is knocked out but she comes back with the determination and than stabs Darkseid to the stomach which did some serious damage to Darkseid. Darkseid is still holding on even when bleeding Darkseid grabs Chara's head and pounds her to the ground as he blows up the Galaxy he is in a serious Chara dies as long with the save files K.O As that happened, it showed another platform. Two titans of pure power were ready to fight. As Lord English got ready, Enerjak did too. The two looked at each-other and charged, very much bloodlusted. Music 3, 2, 1, GO! Lord English slammed Enerjak on the floor and dragged him around, before he retaliated and started hitting English in the face over and over. This stunned him for a while before he grabbed Enerjak and head-butted him. Launching him across the arena, English jumped at Enerjak and body-slammed him onto the floor, making an earthquake that shook the planet they were on. Enerjak shot beams at Lord English, but they didn't do much to him as he slowly wandered over to the avatar of Enerjak and grabbed him by the head, before then crushing it in his hand. He watched as Enerjak's head healed up before using an ability that would do the trick. He used Double Death and watched as Enerjak slowly faded. He tried to erase English, but it didn't work as he faded away. K.O! Zeno floats around as he sees a yellow godlike reality warper Living Tribunal as Zeno blinks as one universe behind The Tribunal is erased and Living Tribunal gets ready in battle 3,2,1, GO! Zeno shoots a ki blast as it didn't do anything to the Tribunal, The Tribunal fires a blast then Zeno dodged the attack. Zeno starts to fly higher and higher getting ready to erase the timeline but the Tribunal grows bigger than the multiverse itself and Zeno starts to erase the timeline as the Tribunal holds the multiverse with one hand that Zeno is in and the Tribunal blows up the multiverse and Zeno ceases to exist K.O! Thanos is sitting on his throne as a portal appears in front of him. a triangle Dream demon with a top hat and limbs shows up named Bill Cipher. He is smiling and laughing and Thanos gets mad and attacks Bill but he misses 3,2,1 Go! Bill Cipher grows a big and Thanos uses the power gem and shoots a ball of energy at him but Bill grows bigger and take it like it's nothing, Thanos tries to use the soul gem to trap Bill inside but it did nothing. Bill Cipher shoots a red laser at Thanos as it did some damage to him, Thanos gets more serious in this fight, as Thanos uses the time gem and clone himself to stop Time and beat up Bill as he did scream a bit but Bill Cipher gives himself 10 Clones to fight the Thanos clones. A mini war between Thanos clones and Bill Cipher clones go against each other. The Real Thanos decides to use 2 Planets to squish Bill but Bill warps dimensions around as they are both entering many worlds. Both go all out and Thanos charges at Bill as Bill Cipher grows to be bigger than the multiverse itself. Bill squishes Thanos with his fist as all the Thanos clones are gone and Bill removes his clones he made. K.O! Somehow a realm between dimensions. Dimentio travels across through many dimensions and he entered a realm that he sees a floating Jester named Jevil shows up. Jevil rains down a jevilsknife in front of Dimentio as Dimentio thinks that he wants a fight 3,2,1 GO! Jevil starts shooting many spades as Dimentio turns invisible so Jevil doesn't see him, Dimentio finally gets a slap on Jevil making him laugh and boings his head around, Jevil dances around and using floating animals spinning around, Dimentio teleports just to dodge the attack and Jevil spams many projectiles at Dimentio as Dimentio gets hit 30 times in a row. Dimentio sends Jevil to another dimension to change locations, Jevil contiuned laughing and uses the jevilsknife and so much chaos that he is making Dimentio hard for him to dodge all the attacks, Dimentio duplicates himself making him 5 clones and they charge at Jevil. Jevil teleports and shoots out spades to get rid of them. Dimentio somehow found a way to get rid of Jevil. Dimentio sends Jevil to a dimension where nobody can escape and Jevil gets erased from existence as Dimentio waves. K.O! Godzilla wandered and lumbered across the battlefield. He roared out as something crashed downwards and breathed fire at him. The fire was multiple colors as it scorched Godzilla. He got mad as he charged at Bowser. 3, 2, 1, GO! Music Bowser flew a fist at Godzilla's face, sending him flying as Bowser used his telekinesis to throw Godzilla back down and pin him by his spikes. He tried to move, but Bowser stomped his face into the floor over and over. Godzilla, mad, opened his mouth and bit down onto Bowser's foot, blood spilling everywhere as Godzilla kicked him across the field. Bowser crashed down and then got up, holding his hand out as a black hole came out, sucking in everything as the universe was being destroyed. Godzilla ran towards him as Bowser grabbed him by the shoulders and head-butted him. Okay, no more games. Godzilla shot a beam of pure radiation as it pierced through Bowser's heart and killed him off. He fell to the floor, but Bowser healed up quickly. Oh, no! Not this case again! Godzilla then obliterated Bowser with a pulse that was nuclear and tossed his remaining skeleton into the black hole. Gojira closed the black hole by his hands alone and called it a day. K.O! “Here....” A voice echoed from the sewer, holding out a little toy boat. A kid took it, and the voice tried to take him away. But something else took the child away. Pennywise was shocked to see this giant thing. This was Slenderman. Pennywise, mad, grabbed Slenderman by the foot, trying to drag him downwards with him. 3, 2, 1, GO! Slenderman used a Hell lot of tentacles and tried to impale Pennywise, getting his arm torn off in the process. Pennywise screamed out, biting Slender’s leg and watching him bleed. He teleported him and IT into a forest, whilst said forest lit on fire. He bit Pennywise on the head and smacked him away, before choking IT and slamming him into a tree. Pennywise healed up and tried to fight back, but he couldn’t fight easily. He tried casting an illusion. Multiple illusions, but Slenderman walked through them and laughed before grabbing Pennywise. “You’re mine.” He said, before static blurred IT’s vision. It blurred the vision until the clown’s eyes popped and his mouth foamed blood. Pennywise was dead. Slenderman ditched the body and left it to rot as he left the scene. K.O! Deadpool was walking around in a destroyed city and found that nobody is there. Somehow a hedgehog named Silver was there and he flew around and thinks that Deadpool was the one who killed everyone in the city. Silver dropkicks Deadpool to the ground. 3,2,1 GO! Deadpool screams OW! Once he got hit by Silver's pshychonesis, Deadpool throws a grenade at Silver but it did not scratch him by a bit. Deadpool grabs the infinity gauntlet, Silver charges at Deadpool and both travel through time and they fight each other in the past, Deadpool swings his katana around and Silver is slowly bleeding, Silver grabs many objects with his physic powers and throw them all at Deadpool and Deadpool screamed out his kidneys once the objects hit him. Deadpool starts breaking the 4th wall and then he thinks he couldnt win but Silver goes all out and creates a giant ball of objects than shoots them all at him and Silver got tired out *Its no use* Deadpool uses the infinity gauntlet and punches Silver's head off with the gauntlet. Deadpool: Wow! I love my fans! DEADPOOL WINS!!!! K.O! Steve in minecraft switches to gamemode 1 which means he is in creative mode, Steve flies around in the minecraft world until a black/red demonic portal appears with the name ZALGO on it. Steve gets on his diamond armor knowing that this is a serious threat not from minecraft and Zalgo isnt made of blocks. 3,2,1 GO! Steve gets out a bow & arrow and shoots a few arrows at Zalgo that it did no damage to him, Zalgo shoots a demonic beam that it did some damage to steve, Steve upgrades his bow and sword to sharpness 10 and Power 10, Steve attacks Zalgo with his diamond sword and Zalgo blocks the attack and rejects it. Steve shoots a flame arrow with power 10 on it and it did not even scratch Zalgo, Zalgo sends steve to the nether world, the nether does not look the same as it was in the original minecraft, Steve sees a bunch of corrupted Zombies and Skeletons and ghasts with bloody eyes, blood dripping from the ghast's tears, Steve kills all of those who Zalgo puts under control, Zalgo goes behind Steve and corrupts the game files making steve cease to exist K.O! Dr Fate was flying around throughout the multiverse, somehow a wizard named Doctor Strange shows up that showed up in front of Dr Fate. Dr Strange turns around and sees Dr Fate. Dr Fate charges a attack on Strange but Fate misses 3,2,1 GO! Dr Fate shoots an energy beam at Strange, Strange lands on an asteroid, Strange gets back up and tosses the asteroid at Dr Fate. Dr Fate got hit by the asteroid and it landed to another asteroid causing both asteroids to blow up on Fate, Dr Fate charges and kicks Dr Strange to the stomach, Dr Strange uses his dupilcation ability to create many clones of him. Dr Fate starts to get out his clones and it became another clone war like Thanos vs Bill Cipher, After the clone war ended all the clones are gone as Dr Fate summons some monsters to assist him, They all charge at Dr Strange as Dr Strange uses intense magic to blow away all the monsters Dr Fate created. Dr Fate than goes all out and does not hold anything back as Doctor Strange was reading Fate's mind to find a weakness for him. Dr Strange grabs Dr Fate by the head and removes his helmet off. Dr Strange than shoots a giant energy beam which vaporized Dr Fate away. K.O! SCP-682 walks around through time and space, A demon god wizard shows up, This was Demon God Demigra. 3,2,1 GO!! Demigra starts off by shooting a bunch of staffs at 682, 682 tanks the staffs as he grows a little bigger, Demigra teleports and smacks 682 as it took damage and hit a giant rock, Demigra slams and pounds 682 into a giant boulder, 682 bites Demigra's arm as Demigra shakes him off, Demigra's arm is bleeding as he creates a portal to leave, SCP-682 follows Demigra to the portal as 682 was floating around, Demigra transforms into his final form just to destroy him, 682 starts growing larger as Demigra shouts and goes full power on him, Demigra does the punch like he did in Dragon Ball Xenoverse ending, SCP-682 shoots a giant energy wave from his mouth as Demigra gets vaporized to ashes K.O Asriel is floating around to see a red giant ghostly ghoul in front of him, Asriel gets out his chaos sabers to ready for battle. 3,2,1 GO! Asriel charges and tries to cut Giygas with his chaos sabers, it did a little bit of damage, Asriel than charges some chaos sabers at Giygas, but Giygas reflects the beam he charged at him, Giygas starts to go scarier and more disturbing look, Giygas says that You cannot grasp the true form of Giygas's attack. Asriel goes into his angel of death form as he starts to make that Giygas is unable to move, Giygas starts to try to mind control Asriel as Asriel starts to hit himself to try to fight the mind control. Asriel shoots out a giant laser beam to try to kill Giygas, Giygas than sinks Asriel into the void where Asriel gets erased. k.o Meanwhile, Sonic was busy walking around until a portal appears and it was Magolor Magolor shoots energy blasts at Sonic as he dodges 3,2,1 Go! Sonic runs and charges at Magolor but he summons some lightning bolts as Sonic spin dashes to dodge them all. Magolor teleptots away to dodge the attack. Magolor shoots an energy blast that blew up a ship and inside that ship there were the chaos emeralds. Sonic runs and grabs all the chaos emeralds as he transforms into Super Sonic. Magolor creates a black hole but Sonic kicks him there and Sonic closes the black hole to end the fight K.O Discord was so busy bringing chaos around the battlefield until suddenly a giant energy blast fired at him and Discord dodges the attack. It was Galactus who shot the energy blast at him and Discord gets prepared 3,2,1 GO! Discord charges at Galactus and smashes him down to the ground. Galactus gets back up and flicks Discord to the moon, Discord gets back up than ties to make Galactus smaller but Galactus kicks Discord to the face and Discord gets flung back and destroyed a star after landing on it. Discord gets angry and sees Galactus shoot another energy blast at him, Discord transmutes the energy blast into bees than Discord beats up Galactus and pushes a star at Galactus but Galactus survived. Galactus finally uses the ultimate nullifier and erases Discord out of existence. K.O Yukari was napping and suddenly another female goddess reality warper shows up and Yukari wakes up just to fight her this is Bernkastel 3, 2, 1, GO! Yukari brings out her umbrella and smacks Bernkastel with it but Bernkastel puts her hand at the umbrella and deflect it at Yukari. Bernkastel shoots some magic blasts at Yukari but she creates a gap and teleports out of the way. Yukari uses one of her spell cards and it turns out to be a bullet heaven. Bernkastel jumps and dodges the danmaku powers. Bernkastel pounds Yukari down to the ground and smashes her head with her fist. Yukari still tries to stab Bernkastel to the chest with her umbrella but Bernkastel snaps her fingers and erases Yukari out of existence K.O Sonic runs around and tries to find his next opponent, he stops and sees another evil cosmic entity. This was Darkseid 3, 2, 1 GO! Sonic runs so fast and beats up Darkseid really bad as Darkseid gets flung to a asteroid. Darkseid gets back up and throws the giant asteroid at Sonic but Sonic dodges and lands a kick on Darkseid but Darkseid Grabs Sonics leg and smashes him to the ground and shoots a omega beam at Sonic. Sonic isnt giving up and uses the seven chaos emeralds and transform into Super Sonic. Super Sonic charges at Darkseid and kicks him to the stomach which did serious damage to him and landed a drop of blood on him. Darkseid stands back up and shoots an omega beam at Super Sonic and it obliterates Archie Sonic into nothingness. K.O Bill was floating around looking for his next opponent, a portal appears out of nowhere and Dimentio arrives and attacks Bill but he misses 3,2,1 GO Bill goes up to Dimentio and smacks him down. Dimentio gets back up and blasts him away but Bill heals back up and he shoots an eye laser but Dimentio dodges and smacks Bill down to the ground. Bill clowns himself and Dimentio is surrounded. All the bill clones attack and Dimentio creates a portal to avoid them all. Bill gets mad and turns red and smacks Dimentio around like crazy. Dimentio keeps getting flung back when Bill is at this form. Dimentio absorbs the chaos heart and starts becoming Super Dimentio to have a better chance. They both clash and they cause a massive destruction in the universe they are in as they both attack the laws of physics is shaking and lots of destruction is happening throughout the Multiverse. After a 3 minute long battle Dimentio decides it time to end this and snaps Bill Cipher out of existence as Dimentio creates a void and decides to leave the area to find another opponent. K.O Giygas was still spreading throughout reality. Zalgo comes in and decides to fight Giygas 3, 2, 1, GO! Results 30: Chara 29: Enerjak 28: Zeno Sama 27: Thanos 26: Jevil 25: Bowser 24: Pennywise 23: Archie Silver 22: Steve 21: Dr Fate 20: Demigra 19: Asriel 18: Magolor 17: Discord 16: Yukari Yakumo 15: Archie Sonic 14: Bill Cipher Post-Analysis Conclusion Category:What If Battles Category:Free for alls Category:Papyrus2345 Category:Collabs